Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42/Archiv3
To-DoDo-Liste Korrektur/Überarbeitung von Prisoners --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 19:32, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Korrektur/Überarbeitung von Shadow Warrior --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 19:33, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Korrektur/Überarbeitung von Nomad Droids, Darkness on Umbara, The General und Plan of Dissent --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:32, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Überarbeitung von Anakin Skywalker --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 12:04, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ---- Danke und mehr Hallo Dodo, erstmal danke für das Vertrauen! Ich konnte die neuen Rechte auch bereits einsetzen. Nun aber zu meinem eigentlichen Diskussionsbeitrag: Ich hab in "meiner" System-Liste mal ein paar Problemfälle (Nebel, Mahlstrom, Leere, etc.) und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass es für diese "Regionen" keine wirklichen Kategorien gibt (mal abgesehen von Nebel) und dass alle Nebel-Artikel eine differente Formatierung und Textstruktur haben. Vielleicht sollte man mal drüber diskutieren, ob und wie man das ändern könnte...Hjhunter 15:05, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Hunter, ja, mit dem AA gibt es das Problem, das nicht alle Einträge in der System-Spalte Sternsysteme sind. Ohne zusätzliche Quellen ist in einigen Fällen schwer zu entscheiden, ob ein System oder ein astronomisches Phänomen, wie beispielsweise ein Nebel, gemeint ist. Wenn es unklar ist, würde ich den entsprechenden Eintrag erst einmal überspringen, bis das geklärt ist, und eine diesbezügliche Diskussion sollten wir wirklich einmal führen. Ich werde mich demnächst einmal umsehen, ob ich ein paar Informationen finde, die uns dabei helfen können. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:14, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Also ... bei den Sternhaufen (engl. cluster) trage ich jetzt die Kategorie:Sternhaufen ein und den Text und den Namen des betreffenden Artikels ändere ich natürlich entsprechend ab. Hier findest du ein Beispiel. Bei Nebeln und ähnlichen Phänomenen müsste man entsprechend verfahren, es sei denn, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein System handelt, das nur eben nach einem Nebel o. ä. benannt ist. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:00, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich finde deinen Einwand sehr gut. Eine Kleinigkeit zuvorgeschoben: Benutzerdiskussionen sind eigentlich für etwas anderes da. Damit will ich keinerlei Kritik üben, sondern darauf hinweisen, dass es der Jedipedia aktuell an einem "cleveren" und "smarten" Portal fehlt, wo man zentral alle Dinge ansprechen kann. Am ehesten eignen sich dafür noch die Jedipedia:Vorschläge, die ich überarbeiten möchte. Leider hinke ich diesbezüglich etwas nach. Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten wären spezielle "Arbeitsportale", für jede Form von Arbeit/Vorschlag ODER ein allgemeines Diskussionsportal, was mehrere Funktionen übernimmt, diesbezüglich dann aber sehr gut gepflegt und strukturiert werden müsste. Schwierig das kurz und knapp vorzustellen, im Endeffekt hoffe ich etwas auf eure Interpretationskraft ;-) :::Zum Thema: Richtig ist, dass die Kategorien ebenfalls eine relativ große Baustelle sind. Im Endeffekt sehe ich ein durchdachtes Schema X, allerdings fehlen wie angesprochen manche Unterkategorien, zudem gehen nicht unterkategorisierte Artikel in großen Kategorien, wo wiederrum der Rest unterkategorisiert wurde, unter. Teilweise gibt es noch Kategorien, wo mehr oder weniger ohne Struktur einkategorisiert wurde. Und zu guter letzt, könnte man auf die Idee kommen und manche Unterkategorien nochmals cleverer trennen. So zum Beispiel einen zeitlichen Faktor/Ära bei großen Kategorien hinzufügen, damit man wirklich über die Kategoriensuche schnell zu wünschenswerten Ergebnissen kommt. Problem was ich aktuell sehe ist: Dass das aktuell, komplexe und bestimmt mit großen Zeitaufwand kreierte Kategoriensystem zur selektiven Navigation gar nicht taugt, weil zum Beispiel in Personen der Galaktischen Republik aktuell über 900 Personen drin sind, sprich 25.000 Jahre umfasst werden. Außerdem wären Beschreibungen in den Kategorien extrem wichtig. :::Hier ist glaube ich der falsche Ort, da konkret drauf einzugehen! Man müsste mal in den Vorschlägen, die verschiedenen Punkte genaustens auftrennen und getrennt von einander ansprechen. Wäre meine Meinung, was sagt ihr dazu? Zudem wären solche Festlegungen es wirklich wert, per Tutorial (ideal Kurzvideo) festzuhalten. --Heimat Eins 23:29, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich bald wieder archivieren ... Datei:;-).gif Nein, im Ernst: Ich sehe das im Wesentlichen wie Heimat Eins. Das aktuelle System der Kategorien ist alles andere als perfekt und müsste einmal überarbeitet werden. Wenn du eine konkrete Idee hast, Heimat, dann setze sie auf die Vorschlagsseite (die wir uns auch baldmöglichst einmal vornehmen sollten). Die Autoren, die sich des Öfteren mit den Kategorien herumschlagen, werden sicherlich etwas dazu zu sagen haben. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:31, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Wenn wir uns schon beim Thema Kategorien befinden... Es wäre in diesem Zusammenhang auch nicht schlecht, wenn wir uns quasi eine Baumstruktur der Kategoreien überlegen, damit man sich quasi von einer Oberkategorie zur gewünschten vorhangeln kann, sofern man die eigentlich gewünscht nicht auf Anhieb weiß... Aber, wie es aussieht, muss diese Diskussion noch ein wenig warten :-) Hjhunter 22:38, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Das habe ich dir zwar schon im Chat gesagt, aber ich schreibe es trotzdem hier, damit andere das auch sehen. Es gibt beispielsweise diese Seite: Spezial:Kategorienbaum --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:04, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ich hab da mal was auf meiner Spielwiese vorbereitet :-) So hab ich mir das vorgestellt... Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal im Chat damit weiter befassen Hjhunter 17:29, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bild Entschuldige mich,das hab ich vergessen. der korallenskipper kommt von google,holopedia.de. Und.. wieso löscht brsolo alles was ich erstelle? warte mal auf antwort.bis dann cc 17:53, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Was das Bild betrifft, so musst du die Quelle und die Lizenz dort eintragen. Dafür gibt es die Vorlage:Hochladen. Was das Löschen betrifft, so müsstest du mir schon genauer sagen, was du meinst. Seiten löschen kann BrSolo nicht. Ich vermute, dass du meinst, dass er deine Änderungen rückgängig gemacht habe, aber dazu müsstest du etwas genauer werden. Dann kann ich dir das vielleicht erklären. Oder du fragst ihn direkt. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:23, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) System-Artikel-Probleme Solo ist bei der Überprüfung von einigen Systemartikeln auf Probleme gestoßen, hat mich hinzugezogen und ich schreib dir das jetzt mal auf die Disku, weil ich ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen konnte... Also zum Beispiel bei den Artikeln Ord-Namurt-System steht im Atlas Äußerer Rand und im Artikel Mittlerer Rand. Bei Rearqu-System steht im Atlas Rearqu Cluster und bei Myomar-System steht im Atlas Expansionsregion, während der Artikel über den Planeten Myomar von Mittlerem Rand spricht. Wie soll verfahren werden, wenn es entsprechende Diskrepanzen gibt, aber wir nur den Atlas als Quelle haben? Welche Quelle ist quasi "Gesetz"? Hjhunter 21:25, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Im Endeffekt werden die Angaben von Atlas genommen und "überschreiben" die alten. Auf jeden Fall sollte aber ein "Hinter den Kulissen" geschrieben werden, wo man auf darauf hinweist, dass eine andere Quelle das System anderswo hinsetzt. Und im Idealfall recherchiert worden sein, woher die alte Angabe denn stammt. Ist keine Quelle nach einer Recherche auffindbar, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich ein Fehler/Fan-On gewesen. Ich hoffe, ich habe das verständlich herübergebracht. Falls Don Diego keine Einwände hat, würde ich das so sagen. (Vielleicht steht auch ein internationaler Konsens der Star Wars-Fangemeinde bezüglich so einem Fall irgendwo in unseren Richtlinien, die Wookieepedia verfährt da nach Aktualität) --Heimat Eins 23:00, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, ich würde mich grundsätzlich an der neuesten Angabe, also in diesem Fall an die Angabe im Atlas halten. Wenn es in einem Artikel eine Angabe gibt, die der Angabe im Atlas widerspricht, dann könnte das daran liegen, dass a) eine andere Quelle etwas anderes sagt, b) die Angabe aus einer nicht offiziellen Quelle, wie beispielsweise der Wookieepedia, die in diesem Fall eben einen Fehler enthält, stammt oder c) der verantwortliche Autor einfach einen Fehler gemacht hat. Für den Fall a) könnte es wiederum mehrere Gründe geben. Beispielsweise könnte die Angabe inzwischen sozusagen veraltet sein, oder es könnte sich dabei auch schlicht um einen Fehler in der fraglichen Quelle handeln (das kommt ja auch vor). Wenn die inzwischen überholte Angabe mit einer offiziellen Quelle belegt ist, dann würde ich mich an die Angabe im Atlas halten, aber auf jeden Fall im HdK-Abschitt, wie Heimat Eins es auch gesagt hat, auf den Widerspruch in den Quellen hinweisen. Siehe hierzu Kann ich auch mehrere Quellen miteinander kombinieren? und vor allem Wie genau gehe ich mit widersprüchlichen Quellen um?. Die Listen auf der Projekt-Seite enthalten, nebenbei bemerkt, definitiv einige Fehler. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:17, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage-auswählen-Box Wenn man ein Fenster bearbeitet, steht oben neben den üblichen Vorlagen noch eine Vorlagenbox. Weiß jemand, wie man die programmiert ? Ich würde die (wenn es Jedipedia nichts aus macht) nämlich auch gerne in meinem Wiki haben. Ich habe schon im Chat, im Hilfe-Forum, im deutschen und englischen Community-Chat und durch eine E-Mail bei Wikia selbst nachgefragt, doch niemand wusste es. Ich sollte hier nachfragen. Ich hoffe endlich auf eine Antwort. Gruß, Jedi Anakin Skywalker 08:53, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Meinst du das Vorlage-auswählen-Fenster? Das ist nämlich einfaches HTML ;) Obi-WanGT Wikiunity 17:32, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Hi Don, ich wollte mal einen Code von MediaWiki:Common.css klauen ;) Da ist mir aufgefallen das dort ein fehlerhafter Code stand: /* Aufzählungszeichen */ ul.exz {list-style-image: url('/wiki/thumb.php?f=Exzellent.png&w=10');} ul.les {list-style-image: url('/wiki/thumb.php?f=Lesenswert.png&w=10');} Die Links sind falsch. Du kannst den Link berichtigen oder den Code entfernen. Gruß, Obi-WanGT link=Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT 17:21, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Probleme mit Avatar Hi Dodo, wie schon im Titel erkennbar habe ich Probleme mir einen neuen Avatar hochzuladen. wenn ich auf den kleinen Button, der unterhalb des derzeitigen Avatars steht (Inhalt: Avatar bearbeiten), drücke erscheint ganz normal dieses Kästchen. Weiter habe ich dann auf Datei auswählen gedrückt. Das Aussuch-Dingens öffnet sich also und ich such mein extra dafür erstelltes Bildchen, drücke es an und drücke auf öffnen. Das Aussuch-Dingens verschwindet, und es werden so Lade-Balken angezeigt... Neben dem Datei auswählen steht zunächst Klonhelm.jpg (so heißt mein Bild), nach kurzer Zeit aber erscheint der Schriftzug Keine ausgewählt. Die Lade-Balken bleiben dennoch. Aber nichts ändert sich, selbst nach längeren Wartezeiten. Weist du wie ich diesen Fehler beheben könnte? Antworte bitte möglichst bald, MfG Kitt 19:49, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hmm ... normalerweise müsste das funktionieren. Ist die Datei vielleicht zu groß? Sonst würde ich es einfach später noch einmal versuchen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:54, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich glaube nicht das es an der größe liegt --Kitt 14:36, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Konzept für die Kategorien Hallo, am Anfang meiner Benutzerseite Benutzer:Flusswelt/Kategorien findet sich nun ein kurzes Konzept. Ich bitte um Kommentare und Vorschläge dazu. Herzliche Grüße Flusswelt 01:21, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) SW GAME Hi. mein freund ist auch sw-fan und fragt mich ob es das sw-game für X-box kinect schon gibt? kannst du mir da helfen? LG CC-2224"Cody66" 17:04, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hjhunter Hi Dodo. Die Wahl von Hjhunter müsste doch schon beendet sein. Sieben Tage sind um. Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 11:36, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Die Wahl hat am 7. Februar um 23:05 Uhr begonnen. Somit endet sie heute um 23:05 Uhr. Die Auswertung darf nach den Regeln frühestens morgen um 00:01 Uhr erfolgen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 12:12, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Angesagte Artikel Hallo DoDo,ich wollter dich als Admin mal fragen was sind den momentan die angesagtesten Seiten oder die Seiten mit den aktuelsten Diskussionen sind,die meisten meiner Lieblingsartikel (z.b.AT-AT,AT-TE) hatten die letzte Diskussion vor ein,zwei Jahren.Wenn du einen Tipp oder Rat für mich hast wäre toll.Danke und Gruß General AT 21:52, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Lieber General AT, wenn du immer auf dem Laufenden bleiben willst, dann empfehle ich dir, die letzten Änderungen im Auge zu behalten. Da sieht man am ehesten, wo aktuell diskutiert wird. Im Namensraum wählst du dann einfach Diskussion aus und schon werden alle aktuellen Änderungen auf Diskussionsseiten angezeigt. Aber zwei konkrete Beispiele habe ich auch für dich: :*Diskussion:Sturmtruppen#Nochmal die Elite, nur zur Sicherheit :*Diskussion:Myo :Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:19, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok,danke General AT 22:49, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Immer wieder gern. Ich freue mich, wenn ich helfen kann. Achte in Zukunft aber bitte darauf, dass du auf Diskussionsseiten immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als dein „Vorredner“ setzt. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:05, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Benutzer:Jan Voelker... Hi Dodi^^ DoDo Weißt du zufällig,wie Jan Voelker noch auf JP aktiv ist und wenn wie heißt er? --'''Elias341 ?SW? 10:10, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Da müsstest du schon versuchen, mit ihm selbst Verbindung aufnehmen. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:02, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Chat Guten Morgen ^^ Im chat ist immernoch Drache angemeldet O.O obwohl ich gestern rauß war. Kannst du ihn dann bitte kicken wenn du wieder rein gehst Drachenherz 2 07:44, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Der Geister-Drache ist futsch ;-). Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 12:09, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) coruscant Wiki Hallo Don Diego 42, ich lade dich gerne ins Wiki Coruscant Wiki Samuel256 16:44, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage Warum macht ihr hier eigendlich noch was? Gruß --Julicus 16:58, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Gegenfrage: Warum nicht? Ich verzichte darauf, näher auf deine Frage und auf die Ansichten, die vermutlich dahinter stehen, einzugehen. Ich könnte dir jetzt etwas von der steigenden Anzahl der Seitenaufrufe, der steigenden Anzahl engagierter und fähiger Benutzer und anderen positiven Entwicklungen der Jedipedia erzählen, aber ich vermute, dass du das gar nicht hören willst. Wenn du es für unsinnig hältst, hier mitzuarbeiten, dann brauchst du es ja nicht zu tun, aber ich bitte dich, die Entscheidung anderer, sich hier einzubringen, zu respektieren. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 17:13, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Tue ich ja aber ich finde es ein wenig sinnfrei, dass es zwei Jedipedias gibt. Wenn alle gemeinsam arbeiten würden, würden wir viel mehr erreichen. --Julicus 17:16, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Inhaltlich stimme ich dir da durchaus zu. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 17:47, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bildquellen Verzeihung, dass ich's wiedermal vergessen hab also: die bilder kommen von euren Jedipedia. MfG CC-2224"Cody66" 07:00, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage Willst du im Frage?-Antwort! Wiki mitmachen? Elias341 ?SW? 12:23, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Nein. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 14:53, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi! Mal ne Frage. Ich arbeite derzeit an der Schlacht von umbara und würde gerne bilder einfügen. Aber es ist si verwirrend was ich darf und tun muss und was ich nciht darf... kannst du mir helfen? --HanSolo501 13:47, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) 1:1-Übernahme von StarWars-Union.de-Nachrichten auf Jedipedia.de Hallo, ein Nutzer hat uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass unter http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Jedipedia:Nachrichten unsere Meldungen 1:1 und ohne Quellenangabe übernommen werden. Ich verweise zu dieser Problematik auf unsere FAQ-Liste: Darf ich Texte von StarWars-Union.de auf meine eigene Website kopieren? Selbstentwickelte Texte - beispielsweise (aber nicht ausschließlich) Übersetzungen englischsprachiger Artikel in Nachrichten und sonstiger Form wie bspw. Hintergrundberichte dürfen im kompletter Form nicht übernommen werden. Kurze Auszüge können mit einem Hinweis auf www.starwars-union.de übernommen werden.Ich bitte euch, das entsprechend zu handhaben. Inhaltsklau habt ihr bei eurer Größe doch sicher nicht nötig. Schöne Grüße, Christoph Wolf -- http://www.StarWars-Union.de Bringing you everything Star Wars since 2000... :Ich danke dir vielmals für diesen Hinweis. Die Übernahme von Texten oder Auszügen daraus ohne Angabe der Quelle ist bei uns natürlich nicht gestattet, und es tut mir sehr leid, dass dies geschehen ist. Ich bin zurzeit, wie auch oben zu lesen ist, aus diversen Gründen nicht dazu in der Lage, alle Aktivitäten in der Jedipedia im Auge zu behalten, daher ist mir dies leider entgangen. Ich werde mich aber so bald wie möglich darum kümmern. Ich bedanke mich nochmals dafür, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 16:29, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Das Kopieren von Kerem1234 geht weiter und die (alten) kopierten Inhalte sind nicht gelöscht worden. SWUler 10:33, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich bitte um Entsperren der Nachrichten-Seite. Trotz Entschuldigung passiert bedauerlicherweise nichts. SWUler 20:49, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hallo SWUler. Ich bin ebenfalls Administrator und habe das gerade durch Zufall hier mitbekommen. Wie dich Don Diego informiert hat, muss er aktuell erheblich kürzer treten, daher ist er nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner. Sind wichtige Dinge zu klären, sollte man, egal wo im Leben, die Kontaktmöglichkeiten ausnutzen oder zumindestens jeden Administrator anfragen, oder die Person selbst ansprechen. Ich werde die Vorlage nun bereinigen, vorläufig entsperren und eine Lösung für das Problem suchen. Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und schönen Gruß, Heimat Eins 04:25, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi! Ich bin neu bei Jedipedia und hab noch nicht so viel Ahnung... Darf man Texte von z.B. Wikipedia leicht verändert hier veröffentlichen? Hi! Sorry, dass ich störe, aber ich bin neu und dachte ich könnte mal fragen: Ich weiss, dass ich nicht kopieren darf (mach ich auch nicht), aber darf ich Texte nur leicht verändern ,z. B. 1-2 Wörter?? Würd mich freuen, wenn du antwortest! MfG Sky-Girl99 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sky-Girl99 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:49, 28. Mär. 2012) PS: Das mit der Unterschrift... Kannst du mir das mal erklären? :Also, erst einmal genügt es nicht, nur ein paar Wörter zu ändern. Die Artikel müssen vollständig selbst geschrieben sein. Und außerdem ist die Wikipedia keine offizielle Quelle. Das geht so also nicht. Was die Unterschrift betrifft, so musst du, wie es auch in der Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Diskussionsseite steht, vier Tilden (~~~~) eingeben oder auf den Signaturbutton im Editor klicken. Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:58, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Ach so. Danke. ::Sky-Girl99 18:55, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Immer wieder gern Datei:;-).gif Schau dir die in der Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Diskussionsseite verlinkten Seiten an; da findet man die meisten Informationen, die man braucht, um Artikel in der gewünschten Form schreiben zu können. Und wenn du Fragen hast, dann scheue dich nicht, sie zu stellen. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 13:51, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Chat Also DoDo wir Können das jetz beenden oderin ein paar Wochen oder von mir aus in 20 Jahren aber ich werde sicher nicht nachgeben und ich werde mit sicherheit gewinnen (Halle 16:17, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC)) :Du scheinst es einfach nicht zu verstehen. Ich will keinen Streit haben, aber es geht einfach nicht, dass du andere Leute im Chat anfeindest, unaufhörlich provozierst und beleidigst. Ich bitte dich ein letztes Mal, dich zu benehmen und andere zu respektieren. Und wenn dich ein Op bzw. ein Admin dazu auffordert, dann solltest du das erst recht tun. Das hat nichts mit freier Meinungsäußerung oder ähnlichem zu tun, sondern mit Benehmen. Wenn du dich weiterhin so aufführst, wird das immer zu Schwierigkeiten mit anderen führen. Ich finde es sehr bedauerlich, dass du offenbar so auf Streit aus bist. Darum bitte ich dich in aller Freundschaft und um des lieben Friedens willen dich den anderen im Chat gegenüber respektvoll zu verhalten. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 16:31, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wo kann ich mitarbeiten??? Hallo Don Diego schreib mir bitte mal eine Seite bei der ich behilflich sein kann, möchte mich mal wieder mehr in der Jedipedia beteiligen:D Gruss Ritze 10:31, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Master Ritze :Hi. Es freut mich, dass du dich hier wieder einbringen willst. Ohne zu wissen, mit welchen Themen du dich auskennst, kann ich dir allerdings schwerlich eine oder mehrere Seiten zum Überarbeiten, Erweitern oder Ergänzen empfehlen. Aber du kannst ja einmal einen Blick auf die Baustellen werfen; vielleicht wirst du da schon fündig. Wenn du sicher in Grammatik, Ausdruck, Rechtschreibung und Zeichensetzung bist, kannst du auch einfach immer wieder auf „Zufällige Seite“ klicken, bis du einen Artikel findest, der korrigiert werden sollte. Einfach einmal ein wenig zu stöbern, ist meiner Meinung nach der einfachste und schnellste Weg, Seiten zu finden, zu denen man etwas beisteuern kann. Um eines möchte ich dich aber noch bitten: Wenn du einen Beitrag auf einer Diskussionsseite verfasst, dann versehe ihn doch bitte auch mit einer passenden Überschrift, damit man sich auf der Seite zurechtfindet. Und ein Beitrag wie „Hallöchen :D“, wie du ihn auf einer anderen Benutzer-Diskussionsseite hinterlassen hat, passt vielleicht in ein soziales Netzwerk, aber nicht in die Jedipedia. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 12:54, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Kleine Unterschied Hallo Don Diego,ich weiß es ist eine weile her seit ich in der Jedipedia gearbeitet habe aber es gab da ein paar Probleme mit meinem PC. Meine Frage handelt sich um die Sclacht von Geonosis wo im AT-TE Artikel von 2160 AT-TEs die Rede ist aber im Acclamator Artikel aber nur von 567 AT-TEs die Rede ist (die Zahl der AT-TEs wird im SVG-Artikel ebenfalls mit 2160 angegeben).Ich würde von dir gerne wissen welche anzahl nun stimmt da mir das keine Ruhe lässte (ich lese viele nähmlich viele Artikel bis ich mich wider in die Schreiberrei stürze). Alles gute General AT 12:32, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Welche Schlacht meinst du denn? Es gibt vier... MfG Hjhunter 14:39, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Die erste, wie im link SVG-Artikel. :General AT 10:17, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Quellen Hi, Don Diego, Hier noch die quellen für das bild helios-3e: wookiepedia.de bis nacher! CC-2224"Cody66" 18:38, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Cody, 1. die Quellen kann man selber eintragen, sofern sie vernünftige Quellen sind. Wookipedia ist keine Quelle! Du bist doch nicht erst seit gestern hier... Hjhunter 18:50, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Portalvorschläge Dodo. Ich habe ein paar gemacht. '''Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 15:17, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)